


And Dick Came Tumbling After

by justalittleweird



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wally Whump, i just really love these two boys, inaccuracies for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittleweird/pseuds/justalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is not an acrobat like his best friend Dick Grayson. But at least now Dick will actually listen to him when he says these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dick Came Tumbling After

 

Wally West was many things, but agile was definitely not one of them. That is, unless he was running faster than the eye can see, and even faster still.

But Wally West was not running at the moment. He was stagnant, and a stagnant Wally meant that those long, gawky limbs were to be controlled by his own existence. This usually led to the clumsiness that is he, which Wally is always willing to own up to…however when the Boy Wonder himself is beckoning you to climb the ridiculous jungle-gym located somewhere beneath the Earth under Wayne Manor, then Wally could only swallow nervously.

Dick Grayson is extremely agile. Being the son of two accomplished acrobats, and of course being an accomplished acrobat himself, gave Dick almost complete ownership to the adjective, at least in Wally’s opinion.

At the moment, Dick was staring down at Wally from a height of what he would estimate is 30 meters. Wally looks so far away, but Dick was anything but frightened of the height; he loves it and believes it is where his skills thrive the most. It also reminds him of a life, so long ago and a lot further away than Wally…but that’s for his mind and his mind only.

“C’mon Kid Blunder! I can’t wait for you all day!” Dick smirks as widely as he can so Wally could see it.

Wally sees it alright and frowns slightly, but not enough for Dick to see. He really, _really_ does not want to climb up there. Instead Wally finally sends Dick up his own big smirk.

“No thanks Acro _brat_ , somebody’s gotta call Daddy Bats when you miss a beat!”

“Honestly if Bruce heard you call him ‘Daddy Bats’ than I think he’d be more alarmed about that.”

_He’d probably kill me_ , Wally thought but kept to it to himself. He looked behind him just in case though, since he knew the Bat was somewhere underground in the Cave. Being in the clear, he looked back up at Dick.

“There’s nothing to catch me if I fall, Dickie.” Better to cut to the chase than squirm around it any longer.

“Then don’t fall!” Dick gave out a short laugh and did some kind of fancy jump-flip combo down about ten meters. Wally watched him intently and marveled at just how graceful his younger friend was, which brought him back to the problem at hand.

“I will fall.” Wally was almost sure of that.

“Then I’ll catch you!”

Dick said it so easily that Wally took a step forward until he remembered something.

“You don’t have a grappling hook with you!”

At this Dick just gave out a huff of annoyed air and said resolutely, “The floor you’re standing on is padded, most of these bars have some type of grip on them, and believe it or not there is a path that is a straight-shot up here,”—then a bit gentler—“I’ll guide you up, buddy, don’t worry.”

Wally was still not impressed, but he bounced on the soles of his feet. Yeah the floor did have significant amount of padding to it, and he figured it got more padded closer to the radius of the jungle-gym. He walked to the base of the structure and took a closer look at the bars; a lot of them did have some type of anti-slip gripping on it. Finally he titled his head back up at Dick, his best friend. As soon as they locked eyes Dick gave Wally his biggest smile, no hint of smugness about it.

“I’ve got you buddy,” he repeated.

And so Wally lifted himself up onto the beams and listened to Dick’s instructions on how to get up to the tippy-top. He pushed aside any fear and gave himself little bouts of pep-talk that justified this little adventure as a training experience, and _honestly Wallace you’re gonna have to get over this fear-of-heights thing soon._

It was going slow, but without a hitch which left Wally feeling surprised and just a bit proud. In fact, he was just over a few meters away from Dick.

Which is, of course, when it went to hell.

Wally, in true Wally fashion, decided to be a bit brave and advance onward using bars that would not grip his hands and feet.

“Be careful Wals,”

“Careful is my middle name Dicki-!”

Careful is in fact not Wally’s middle name, but again, clumsy might be.

Wally completely misjudged the slippery bars. Mid-sentence the boy went barreling down, down, down and hit the padded floor with a loud _thump_ , a grunt, and the loss of consciousness.  

And while Wally was barreling down he never once broke his startled eyes away from Dick.

And Dick was pretty sure his heart stopped and suddenly he was back in a giant yet stuffy tent watching his life fall away.

But now he had something he didn’t have back then.

“ _BRUCE!”_

The young hero’s scream echoed like a gunshot through the caverns, but he paid no mind to it. It was like he had tunnel vision and all he saw while quickly descending was the sprawled body of his best friend.

Once he finally, _finally_ got to Wally, he slammed himself down on his knees next to him and reached out to him.

“Don’t touch him!”

Dick looked up, startled, and saw both Bruce and Alfred running towards him, the latter with an expression of worry and the former with his signature look of resolve.

Bruce knelt down next to Wally and began examining him.

“He’s alive, but his body is beginning to heal itself already.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Dick thought it was for sure, he didn’t know why Bruce sounded troubled.

“It would be if I knew what injuries he had and what needs to be set properly,”—he looked at Dick—“Go get a stretcher.” He then looked at Alfred, “Contact Barry, please.”

Dick was already up and running towards the part of the caverns where they kept their medical supplies.

Dick Grayson was agile, but Wally West was fast. Dick wished he had that kind of speed right now. He also took a moment to appreciate Bruce’s calm demeanor because right now Dick’s heart was beating like a son of bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

Wally’s entire body felt sore as hell. It was the kind of soreness that bordered on pain. And speaking of pain, Wally also noticed his head felt pretty bad as well. Instead of opening his eyes, which he knew would just bring him more pain, he simply uttered three words:

“What the fuck?”

“Please don’t curse kiddo, its rude.”

Wally did open his eyes at that statement because he knew that voice very well and it definitely was not in Gotham last time he remembered being awake.

Immediately his vision was full of his Uncle Barry’s worried face. And pain. Can you see pain? Wally felt like he did. But all he said to Uncle Barry’s worried face was one thing:

“Ow.”

The corner of his uncle’s lips pulled up slightly. “Yeah no kidding, that was quite the fall you took there Wally. Or at least that’s what I heard.” Barry’s blue eyes darted to Wally’s left. Instinctively Wally followed with his green eyes, and they landed on Bruce Wayne in all his resigned glory. But what interested Wally the most was the younger, almost look-alike boy to his side.

Dick looked miserable. And guilty. Wally frowned at his friend, but his headache was really clouding his mind. He looked back at his uncle.

“Do I have a concussion?”

Barry nodded. “Amongst other things, but they’re fixed and on their way to a good old fashioned super-healing. Bruce is going to lend me a wheel-chair to get you the car and then we’ll head home, okay kiddo?” Uncle Barry had put his hand on Wally’s leg, trying to comfort him. Wally just blinked at him and then looked back at Dick. He really wished he could mush up some words.

Bruce suddenly stepped forward and turned towards Barry. “I haven’t seen that wheel chair in a while. Come help me find it.”

Barry frowned and replied, “Do I really have to? I mean, I really want to stay with Wal-,” A well-aimed Bat-glare cut him off. But Bruce’s face softened slightly and gave the barest hint of a glance towards Dick. It took Barry a few seconds but finally his eyes widened with realization.

“Oh, okay, yeah I’m just gonna go with you to find that wheel chair.” Barry stood up and took one last look at Wally. “I’ll be back in a jiffy, alright? Say goodbye to Dick for now.”

Once the two adults were gone, Wally focused solely on his best friend. It seemed Dick had other plans however, as his blue eyes would not meet Wally’s. Finally feeling a bit of the haze clear from his mind, Wally tried to break the tense silence.

“You look like somebody just kicked your puppy. Hard.”

Surprisingly, Dick let out a snort. “My puppy fell about twenty meters is all.”

Wally winced slightly at the bitter tone of Dick’s voice, though he knew the bitterness was not towards him.

“It was your puppy’s fault though!” Wally slowly sat up on the cot that he was lying down one. “Your puppy had butter-fingers. Or butter-paws! You know what, can we drop the puppy analogy?”

Dick ignored Wally’s rambling (as usual), but he did finally look Wally in the eyes.

“I shouldn’t have pressured you into climbing the bars, at least not to that height. Furthermore I shouldn’t have let you climbed without further safety equipment. It was stupid and reckless of me to do so.”

Wally let the speech sit in the air for a moment before he shrugged and let out a patented Wally smile. “We’re kids; we’re meant to be stupid and reckless.”

Dick just shook his head and furrowed his brow a bit. “Us being vigilantes is the stupid and reckless part of our childhoods. This wasn’t supposed to end up with you being hurt. I take full responsibility for that.”  

Now it was Wally’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. “Well don’t because now you’re just being stupid Dick. What happened has happened! Nothing we can do it about it now anyway so please don’t let this eat away at you. Besides look at me! I’m fine!”

Dick stayed silent for a moment. Then he did look at Wally, his eyes scanning the red-head from top to bottom. Then with a completely straight face he said “Yeah, you look exactly as you did before that’s why I’m so upset.”

Wally let out an offended growl and looked around him for something to throw, but unfortunately he could not find even a single pillow. Instead he looked at Dick’s now smiling face and said, “Asshole,”

“Hey, what did I tell you about cursing?!”

Barry walked back into the clearing of the cave steering a simple, black wheelchair. He was also frowning quite severely; behind him, Bruce had a muted look of amusement on his face, which almost mirrored Dick’s full blown look of laughter.  

Barry parked the wheelchair right in front of Wally. “Your chariot sir! Now hop in and let’s get you home. Iris is probably pacing by now which means we’ll both probably get some kind of talking-to.”

As Wally settled into the wheelchair he took one last look at Dick. “I’ll see you later bird brain!”

Dick took a light swap at Wally’s shoulder. “Yeah, in your worst nightmares Kid Clumsy!”

Despite being slightly more beat up than he thought he would have, Wally West left Wayne Manor that night with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two idiots, whether it be bros or boyfriends!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction! I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing it and putting it on here! Is it perfect? Absolutely not, because I ain't even gonna lie, I don't know the finer details of the DC/Batman/Flash universes. But oh well! Feedback is greatly appreciated! I might write some more when the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Also how does one indent on the paragraphs on here??? I've tried using my tab button but it won't work??? Maybe because its 4 am, but I don't know.


End file.
